How to say 'I love you'
by Sode no Shirayuki1411
Summary: Nico keeps talking to Will in Italian and Will has no idea what he's saying. He decides to deal with this in typical Will Solace fashion. The hard way. Solangelo, WillxNico. Yaoi.
**I have many, many other fics that need my attention. I should not be starting new ones even if they are only one-shots. But I am in a slump. So here you guys go, enjoy.**

 **WARNING: There is no plot to this. This is shit. I am shit.**

 **This is trash. I am trash.**

 **But I am _Solangelo_ trash.**

 **This is set slightly in the future when Nico and Will are established relationship their ages in this fic are completely up to you.**

 **Also, I wrote this at 4am on no sleep and I got the Italian in this story from Google Translate. I do not speak a word of Italian so what Nico's saying in Italian and what I want him to be saying are probably two very different things. If anyone wants to correct me please do so.**

 **Other than that, nothing. Enjoy folks. I own nothing.**

* * *

How to say 'I love you.'

Many people, if asked, would have said that Nico di Angelo was a difficult man to love.

Will Solace both disagreed and agreed vehemently.

On one hand, he didn't know how anyone could say that, Nico was the sweetest, most intensely loyal and fiercely loving person he had ever met. How anyone could _not_ love someone whose heart was made from pure gold?

Will had no idea.

On the other hand, Nico himself did not make loving Nico di Angelo easy.

He was stubborn, bad with emotions, both his own and the emotions of others, defensive, really bad with emotions, secretive, really, _really_ bad with emotions, gloomy, terrible with emotions, sarcastic and fucking _terrible_ with emotions.

Did Will mention he was bad with emotions?

Now, normally Will didn't mind these traits, most of the time he even found them endearing, but there were just two itty-bitty problems he had just noticed with their relationship and they were really bothering him.

The first, Nico had a habit of muttering things in Italian whenever he got emotional, Will didn't speak Italian, which Nico well knew, so he was left wondering what the Hades his boyfriend was saying. Even if he couldn't understand the words he could get the general vibe from Nico's tone and most of the things he was saying sounded kind but he wasn't sure. He didn't want to kiss his boyfriend one day and then find out Nico was saying 'oh my Zeus I wish this guy would get a clue and piss off.'

Okay, he was pretty sure Nico wasn't saying _that._ But still... He'd asked Nico what he was saying before but Nico refused to tell him. That was about when Will started getting self conscious about it.

The second was that Nico refused to say 'I love you.'

There wasn't much Will could do about that. He was sure the son of Hades loved him but Nico was Nico, he had his own issues, just like everyone else. Will was sure Nico loved him but if he wasn't ready to say it, then Will wasn't going to push the issue.

But the first problem, _that_ he could do something about.

There were a few other campers and staff members that Will knew of who could speak Italian and he'd asked one or two of them what certain words he'd been able to remember meant but apparently Nico had gotten to them first. He'd told everyone that if they told Will what he was saying he'd-

Well Will didn't like to repeat what Nico had said in polite company.

So now he was locked out of the loop.

Aside from anything else, that was just _rude.  
_

But, Will was going to do something about it.

He was going to learn Italian.

It was a shame he had to do things the hard way but so be it.

* * *

It started off slowly.

He was using a book, Italian for Dummies, to (slowly) teach himself. Had he been at home he probably would have taken classes, online or physically but he was stuck at Camp Half-Blood for most of the year. Will didn't like leaving the infirmary unattended for 12 hours, let alone days, weeks or months. No way, forget it.

It was slow going, but eventually Will began to remember certain words and phrases, he spoke Italian to others at the camp and they corrected him on his pronunciation, Nico had said they couldn't tell Will what he was saying. There were no rules against helping Will learn the language on his own.

The problem was hearing it though. Will could read Italian okay and speak certain words but understanding what was being said to him, that was much harder.

Eventually he got the hang of it though.

'I love you.' That was the first one.

It was such a common phrase that even people who didn't speak another language aside from their native tongue or know anything about one could either say it or recognize it when it was being said to them. Will was no exception.

 _Se agapó-_ Greek.

 _Je t'aime-_ French.

 _Ich liebe dich-_ German.

Will knew that. But figuring it out in Italian... well that took longer.

They were on the couch of the Hades dorm. Since Nico was the only Greek child of Hades the chances of them being interrupted were low. It happened occasionally, usually when Percy and/or Jason were looking for Nico but not often.

Will wasn't sure how they'd ended up here. They'd been sitting side by side casually chatting fifteen minutes ago and now his shirt was on the floor as he trailed his lips up the side of Nico's pale throat.

"I love you," he murmured, pressing a kiss to the junction between Nico's neck and shoulder.

Nico arched into him, swearing softly in English before switching to Italian, "Ti amo troppo, Will," he gasped.

 _Ti amo._ I love you.

 _Ti amo troppo Will._ I love you too Will.

Will felt like he'd been smacked in the face with Coach Hedge's baseball bat. Here he was, self-absorbed, fretting that Nico didn't love him while Nico had been saying that he did the whole time. Talk about stupid.

Nico felt Will freeze and glanced at him anxiously. "Something wrong?"

Will forced a smile, "c'mon, won't you tell me what you're saying?"

Nico tangled his hands in Will's hair, "no way. Not a chance in Hades."

Oh boy was he in for a surprise.

* * *

As Will's Italian got better he was able to pick up less obvious phrases increasingly quickly.

"What a beautiful day!" He said happily as he and Nico walked back to their cabins from a sparring session that had left Will on his ass in the dirt.

"Sei bello," Nico muttered. _You're beautiful.  
_

"What was that?" Will squeaked, blushing madly.

"I said 'so what?'" Lied Nico in a tone that dared Will to contradict him. Will just smiled.

* * *

"Basta zitto e baciami," Nico growled, _just shut up and kiss me.  
_

Because he knew he wouldn't have kissed Nico just yet had he not been able to understand him, Will didn't. His Italian wasn't perfect, he didn't want Nico to know he spoke it yet. So he just tugged his Death Boy into an embrace and chuckled as Nico snarled in frustration and grabbed the lapels of his coat to yank him into a kiss.

* * *

Will's self control was rapidly coming undone. It was Nico's fault really, who gave him the right to be so damn adorable AND sexy at the same time?

Straddling his waist, Nico leaned down to kiss Will. Their lips met softly and Will wondered if the sparks as Nico's cool skin met his would ever go away.

"Sei perfetto," Nico mumbled against Will's lips. _You're perfect.  
_

"Sei tu quello che è perfetto," Will replied, grinning. _You're the one who's perfect.  
_

He struggled not to laugh at the way Nico's eyes widened, "wh-what did you say?!"

"Che, non parli italiano? Ho detto 'tu sei quello che è perfetto'," said Will, _really_ struggling to laugh. _What, don't you speak Italian? I said 'you're the one who's perfect'.  
_

"Y-you... what... how... _How long have you been able to speak Italian?!"_ Nico demanded.

"About a week," said Will honestly. "But I've been learning since January."

"January," Nico echoed, stunned.

"Gennaio," Will confirmed. _January._

 _"January,"_ Nico's voice was dangerously soft now. Will was a little afraid of being grabbed by skeletons and dragged into the Underworld, but only a little. Will could curse people so they spoke only in rhymes for _weeks,_ Nico wouldn't dare cross him.

"You bastard." Said Nico.

"Ti amo troppo Nico," said Will, the first phrase of Italian that Nico had ever said to him that he'd understood.

Nico couldn't help it, a quiet chuckle escaped his lips as he leaned forwards to press their lips together.

"I love you too Will."

* * *

 **Done! Hope you enjoyed guys. Bye!**


End file.
